


lean on me

by niigoki



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Post-concert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigoki/pseuds/niigoki
Summary: There's an emptiness after the concert that Nayeon can't fill. Then, she sees Jeongyeon in the kitchen at two in the morning.





	lean on me

**Author's Note:**

> just another post-concert 2yeon since we all need it in our lives at this moment, right

She needed a moment. To do many things, really – get her adrenaline levels down, breathe calmly, process the past three days, rest her body and mind, sleep. There were too many things happening at the same time, and Nayeon felt her heart beating too fast and her head swirling with a storm of different feelings.

She felt sad and happy, scared and safe, exhausted and _alive_ , and even after getting into the van her body didn’t stop trembling. She looked through the window, her eyes not really capturing the scene, just unfocused and numb. It was a weird sensation.

They passed through the same streets they’ve been traveling for the past three days, and the path was familiar, but Nayeon couldn’t help but to feel that things were different this time around. There was no concert tomorrow, no fans smiling at her, and it was almost as if what she feared the most was coming true. She was distancing herself from them. Nayeon didn’t want to leave, because she didn’t want them to leave.

Her eyes started stinging with tears again as she leaned her forehead on the car window, sniffling softly.

It took her a moment to recognize a warm hand on top of hers. She looked down, then up, and Jeongyeon was rubbing her thumb gently on her knuckles.

“You okay?” Her voice was so sweet. Nayeon could drown in it.

“Yeah,” She rubbed her eyes, sighing. “Just… post-concert melancholy.”

Jeongyeon hummed in understanding and didn’t say anything else. She left her hand there, on top of Nayeon’s until they got home. Nayeon was thankful for it.

The arduous task of getting back to routine after three packed days was harder than anyone would ever understand. They were used to the rush of schedules, the chaos surrounding them – it was a feeling that they started to crave, even. Whenever there was nothing to do, it was like the world was suspended in time. Nayeon hated it, really.

She couldn’t blame anyone, though. For as much as she wasn’t used to it, she needed to rest; her body was begging for a warm bed and at least five hours of sleep. Her brain was begging for more cheers and loud music.

It was a conflict that she couldn’t solve easily. She had to pray for her head to give her a break.

It took the girls a long time to remove their makeup, shower, and go to bed after having dinner, and Nayeon was the last to get into the bathroom. She wanted to relish in the remaining memories, still, so she told them to go ahead first.

Once she slipped into the tub, her muscles relaxed, and she closed her eyes, exhaling. The steam soothed her. It was warm and cozy, and she had to be attentive enough not to faint in there from how nice it felt.

Opening her eyes again, she looked at her bare feet, and moved them up and down, rubbing her hands on her thighs. It was nice, feeling herself like this after being exposed to so many people. She missed the attention, so now she was praising herself.

She muttered a low ‘good job’ and ‘you did well today, Nayeon-ah’. Little reminders that she worked hard despite her flaws. She wished she could’ve done more, but it would have to do for now.

There was an ache inside her chest, a void that she was afraid wouldn’t be filled until the next time she was up on stage. She’d talked to Yeri about this many times, and tried not to let the emptiness cloud her mind for too long. It was important to let these feelings flow without repressing them, but knowing her limits was even more important. She couldn’t think that she wasn’t enough every time the longing hit her. She had to be positive, too.

“We did good today,” Nayeon’s lips muttered. “We’ll be okay.”

After cleansing herself from the dirt and bad feelings, Nayeon stepped out of the bathroom on her pajamas and bathrobe. The living room was empty, silence filling her ears; it made her quite uneasy, if she was honest. She probably took too long in the tub and the girls were already asleep. Wanting a cup of milk before tucking herself in, Nayeon walked into the kitchen.

The person there surprised her.

“Jeongyeon?”

Jeongyeon turned around with a protein bar in one hand. “Hey.”

“I thought you’d be sleeping by now.” Nayeon moved to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of milk, then tiptoed to the cupboard where her mug was. Jeongyeon reached it for her, and Nayeon smiled. “Thanks.”

“I couldn’t sleep.” The younger girl answered, with a mouthful. “Decided to wait for you.”

The words made Nayeon’s stomach float with happiness. “Thank you.”

Jeongyeon just smiled back.

They knew each other better than they knew themselves. That was something Nayeon was sure about. Even now, with their fluid movements around the kitchen, it felt like they were dancing comfortably with recognizable steps; Nayeon put her cup into the microwave, Jeongyeon took it out when it was done, they leaned with their elbows on the counter together, Jeongyeon finished her protein bar and reached for the chocolate powder before Nayeon even asked. All of these movements were predictable to them, because it’s how they did things.

With actions instead of words.

Nayeon sipped the drink in silence and Jeongyeon watched her with a fond gaze.

“It’s surreal,” Nayeon said suddenly. “Right? It still feels surreal.”

“It does.”

“I can’t even remember half the things I did on stage.”

“I can.” Jeongyeon chuckled. “Vividly.”

“I bet you can,” Nayeon grinned at her smugly, then drank more. “You really let yourself go with that performance.”

Jeongyeon turned to lean her back on the counter, looking up at the ceiling with a lazy smile. “Yeah, yeah. My family already teased me about it, you don’t need to do it, too.”

Nayeon just chuckled.

She kept drinking without a word and loved the atmosphere. It was so late; her legs and arms were pulsating with pain and she could hear the few cars on the streets breaking the silence as the sweet chocolate hit her tongue. She didn’t need to know what was going through Jeongyeon’s head. It was probably the same thing going through hers.

Nayeon sighed again. “It feels surreal.”

She finished her drink, moving to the sink to wash her cup.

Jeongyeon watched as the water ran over Nayeon’s lean hands, the soap coating her pale skin. There was something about the scene, so simple and domestic, that made Jeongyeon’s heart hurt. They’ve been together for so long, they’ve been through so many hardships just to reach their dream, and now, there they were; talking in the kitchen at two in the morning over dishes after their third day of concerts.

Maybe it was the domesticity of it all that compelled Jeongyeon to move towards Nayeon and hug her smaller frame from behind, sighing against her shoulder.

Nayeon froze in place, drying her hands with a towel, then smiled, putting her hands on top of Jeongyeon’s on her waist. “You’re clinging to me? You must really be tired.”

“Let me.” Jeongyeon mumbled, and Nayeon let her.

This felt right. Nayeon pressed her back to Jeongyeon’s front and relaxed under her touch. Her embrace had always been the warmest of them all, encompassing every feeling that the awkward girl couldn’t put into words. Nayeon understood and loved the little demonstrations of affection Jeongyeon provided her when they were away from everything and everyone.

Jeongyeon’s hands slid to Nayeon’s hips, urging her to turn around. “Unnie.”

Nayeon did, coming face to face with her. They were close. “Yes?”

Words, Nayeon thought, were overrated.

Jeongyeon leaned in, touching foreheads with her, eyelids fluttering shut. The gesture was so gentle and loving that Nayeon felt all the butterflies in the world getting loose in her stomach. She closed her eyes too, and realized that Jeongyeon was guiding her slowly, left, then right, hands still on her hips.

Nayeon brought her arms up, encircling Jeongyeon’s neck as they danced without music around the kitchen. She started humming a random song with her tired voice. It cracked sometimes, but Nayeon wasn’t looking for perfection; that moment was special, as if only the two of them existed in the world, and nothing could destroy this.

Every time Jeongyeon stepped forward, Nayeon stepped back. Like a waltz, maybe. Or maybe their little dance didn’t need a name. It could be just them, and that was enough.

“Jeongyeonnie.” Nayeon whispered, because only Jeongyeon was allowed to hear.

“Hm?”

“Thank you.”

She didn’t need to elaborate. ‘Thank you for being here’, ‘thank you for existing’, ‘thank you for hugging me’.

_Thank you for existing with me._

Nayeon didn’t need to open her eyes to know that Jeongyeon was smiling. Maybe blushing a little, too.

The younger girl didn’t answer. Instead, she slid her hands up, grazing Nayeon’s ribs, shoulders, neck, and finally cupping her cheeks. Jeongyeon moved her head back to be able to look at the woman in front of her, and both girls opened their eyes at the same time. Nayeon was smiling.

If Jeongyeon could immortalize a smile, it would be hers. For the rest of eternity.

Three words were on the tip of her tongue, and it would be so easy for them to slip out.

Without a second thought, Jeongyeon leaned forward, her lips falling on Nayeon’s cheek. She kissed there, then kissed lower, under her jaw. Nayeon let out a shaky breath, holding on to Jeongyeon’s sleeves, fingers curling on the fabric. Jeongyeon then moved up, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose, which elicited a happy giggle, and finally, stopped at a minimal distance of her lips.

Her breath hit Nayeon’s skin. Jeongyeon looked up, searching for approval inside Nayeon’s eyes.

“What?” Nayeon’s voice was weak.

“I’m…” Jeongyeon faltered. “I’m not good with words.”

“I know.”

“I want to say it,” She let out a breathless laugh. “I want to say it so badly.”

Nayeon stared for a little longer, capturing every detail of the face she thought to be the most beautiful in the whole world, then closed their distance herself. “Don’t say it. I know.”

There was a sweetness to their kiss, with the chocolate still impregnated on Nayeon’s tongue. Jeongyeon loved the taste anyway, would love any taste, because it was Nayeon, and anything she did was beautiful regardless. They pressed closer than ever, and Jeongyeon wanted to melt into her, hold her for the rest of her life. With a tilt of her head, she kissed her deeper, earning a sound from Nayeon’s throat.

Nayeon had to pull back for an instant, only to chase after her again. She tugged Jeongyeon to the counter, back pressing against the marble as Jeongyeon trapped her there, and Nayeon moaned once more. She could drink everything Jeongyeon had to offer and it still wouldn’t be enough.

“Jeong,” Nayeon parted, breathless, only for Jeongyeon to cover her mouth again. The thought of being away from Nayeon was unfathomable, and she brought her hands to her ribs, then lower.

Jeongyeon moved her mouth to Nayeon’s neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the sensitive skin. Nayeon sighed, hands on the girl’s hair as Jeongyeon tugged on her robe, loosening it, and dropping the garment on the floor.

Nayeon was glad for it, she was starting to become too hot.

Suddenly, Jeongyeon grabbed her by the butt, lifting her up on the counter, and dived back in, kissing Nayeon’s collarbones. The older girl whimpered, too sensitive to even process what had happened. All that she knew was that she needed more.

_More._

“More.”

Jeongyeon stopped her assault on her skin to finally look at her, cheeks flushed. Nayeon had her lips parted, gasping for air and never letting go of Jeongyeon’s body. “Unnie—”

“Jeong,” Nayeon caressed her cheek. “Just for tonight… take care of me. Please.

She was fragile, nearly crying, and Jeongyeon was taken aback, because every time they did this, Nayeon was the one in charge. She had let herself go by the heat of the moment, but now, with Nayeon asking her to take care of her, to please her in ways that she needed desperately, Jeongyeon couldn’t let her down.

“Okay.” She grinned, and pressed a kiss to Nayeon’s jaw again. “Okay.”

Lifting Nayeon’s shirt up was easy. In seconds it was on the floor with the robe, and Jeongyeon stared for a moment at her breasts. She’s seen them before, countless times, but she was always left breathless at the beauty of Nayeon’s body. Jeongyeon wasn’t exactly the religious type, but she was convinced that God had taken His sweet time with this girl, crafting His most perfect creation.

Her hands cupped Nayeon’s breasts and she started massaging them, slowly. Nayeon’s breathing hitched, hands grasping Jeongyeon’s shoulders. It wasn’t even cold, but every hair on her body was up and she was shivering.

Jeongyeon leaned down, first pressing a chaste kiss to the top of her left breast, where Nayeon’s heart was positioned. It was so romantic that Nayeon chuckled, stifling a sob.

“My favorite sound,” Jeongyeon said, shyly. She kissed the place again. “This one.”

“It beats for you.”

The three words were there. Jeongyeon still didn’t say them.

Softly, she pampered Nayeon’s hot skin with kisses, then finally took a nipple into her mouth. She rolled her tongue around lazily, as her hand massaged the other breast. Then, she licked the other nipple, giving it as much attention as the first. Nayeon was so worked up already that she couldn’t suppress little whiny sounds at each stroke of tongue.

Jeongyeon leaned back, then moved her head up to steal another kiss. Nayeon opened her mouth immediately, nipping and sucking at the plump lips, barely feeling Jeongyeon’s hands on the hem of her pants. With a tug, Jeongyeon lifted Nayeon up for a second so the garment could come off, and soon Nayeon was sitting on the kitchen counter wearing nothing but her panties.

“I really hope no one comes for a midnight snack.” Nayeon laughed out of nervousness. The thrill of being caught added to her arousal, and Jeongyeon knew that.

“Unfortunately, I don’t think so.” She smiled, kissing the girl again. Nayeon wrapped her legs around Jeongyeon’s waist, pulling her as close as she could, scratching her scalp with both hands as she groaned into the kiss.

It didn’t take long for Jeongyeon’s fingers to touch her underwear lightly, right on top of her wetness. Nayeon moaned against her mouth. “Jeongyeonnie…”

“Hmm?” She laughed quietly, kissing down Nayeon’s neck, biting softly at the juncture of her shoulder.

“Don’t tease me…”

“But you tease me all the time, unnie.”

Nayeon didn’t even have time to get mad, because Jeongyeon swiftly pushed the garment aside, finally rubbing against her folds like she so desperately needed. The sound that came out of her mouth was sinful, and Jeongyeon nearly purred at the sensation of Nayeon around her fingers.

“You feel so good.” She blushed as the words left her mouth, because she wasn’t used to be the one saying it.

“Yeah? How good?” Nayeon learned at that exact moment that dirty talk, even the lightest one, made her more excited than she anticipated. “Tell me.”

“Very good,” Jeongyeon sighed as she lifted Nayeon up by her butt again to take off her underwear. “So good that I think I should’ve done this a lot sooner.”

Nayeon chuckled and moaned as Jeongyeon inserted two fingers. “Y-yeah. You really should have.”

The motion was slow at first, with Jeongyeon pumping in and out as her thumb toyed with Nayeon’s nub. The older girl had to adjust her hand once or twice so that the friction could give her the most amount of pleasure, and after a few tries, Jeongyeon finally got it.

They kissed again as her hand picked up the pace, and soon Nayeon had to bury her head on Jeongyeon’s shoulder, legs wrapped around her hips once more. A million thoughts crossed her mind – the concert, her life, her career – but nothing managed to stay for more than a second, because the present was right now, and what was happening right now was everything to her.

Jeongyeon was _everything_ to her.

She was close, so close, but there was something she wanted, something that’s been on her mind ever since the first performance.

Nayeon grabbed Jeongyeon’s wrist. “W-wait.”

“Huh? Did… did I hurt you?” Jeongyeon panicked for a moment, but Nayeon shook her head, and got down from the counter.

“Can you do something for me?” Her eyes were glazed over with utter arousal and Jeongyeon thought that maybe Nayeon wanted to finish it off herself. She just nodded, and Nayeon bit her lip, pressing a kiss to her cheek before whispering in her ear. “Grab me.”

Jeongyeon was about to ask where, exactly, but Nayeon answered it by taking her free hand and placing it on her ass.

Oh. Of course.

With a hot groan, Nayeon hugged Jeongyeon again, rubbing herself all over her. “And get in me, I was so close.”

“Really, unnie.” Jeongyeon nearly rolled her eyes, but did as she was told.

With one hand working on her folds and another digging her nails on her bare ass, Jeongyeon moved as well as she could under the circumstances.

“Harder.” Nayeon moaned.

“Which one?”

“B-both.”

Jeongyeon gripped her butt cheek as hard as she could, while pumping her fingers faster. Out of nowhere, she decided to give Nayeon’s skin a slap, not too strongly because she didn’t want to wake the others up, but it was enough to make a needy whine come out of Nayeon’s lips. She did it again, and the sounds picked up speed, Nayeon humped her hand, until—

“J-Jeongyeon-ah, Jeongyeon-ah… I’m c—” She didn’t finish the sentence. Jeongyeon felt Nayeon’s walls tightening around her as she bit her shoulder to stop from screaming loudly, coming hard.

Nayeon’s legs turned into jelly after that, and she would’ve fallen on the floor if Jeongyeon wasn’t holding her up. It was quite amusing, the way this worked, too – Jeongyeon was always the one holding her together when Nayeon fell apart. This time was no different.

Gently, the two sank to the kitchen floor, breathless and tired. Jeongyeon removed her hand, and was about to clean it on a towel, when she had a better idea. She always wanted to do that, anyway.

With a lick to her fingers, she tasted Nayeon for the first time.

She heard a chuckle coming from the girl in her arms. “Damn.”

Jeongyeon blushed. “Shut up.”

“That was hot,” Nayeon sighed deeply, nuzzling the girl’s neck. Jeongyeon smiled fondly at her. “How do I taste?”

Jeongyeon’s ears were red. “…Sweet. Like chocolate.”

Nayeon laughed, sleepily, and didn’t say anything else. Jeongyeon kissed her hair, and allowed the girl to rest.

She remembered her words from a few minutes ago, when they were just eating and chatting. It really did feel surreal. Not like the concert, or their careers, but like something different and precious, something that Jeongyeon wanted to protect with everything she had. Nayeon was an existence so precious to her; and now, right there, vulnerable, and sweaty, and gorgeous, and _hers_ —

Nayeon was all hers, and this made her happier than anything in the world.

“I love you.”

The words finally slipped out, and Jeongyeon didn’t even have to think all that much this time.

Nayeon looked up, stars in her eyes and a few tears too. Her lips parted, like she wanted to reply to this confession, but nothing came out. So, she simply pushed forward, kissing her again. And again.

And a third time.

“Say it again…” Nayeon whispered against her mouth.

“I love you.” It was easy, now. “I love you, so, so much, Nayeon.”

Words.

Maybe they weren’t as overrated as Nayeon thought.

And since she didn’t need to say it back because Jeongyeon knew the extent of her love for her already – she’s known for quite some time now – all that Nayeon did was take her hand, place a chaste kiss to her palm, and give her a smile that could quite literally bright up the sky.

“Thank you.”

Jeongyeon could easily replace the emptiness left by the end of their concert.

Love was powerful like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on my social media:  
> Twitter: @niigoki_  
> Tumblr: niigoki  
> CuriousCat: curiouscat.me/niigoki


End file.
